Out of the Darkness
by Jacobbilliotaf
Summary: Logan becomes a father, well sort of. How will the students react when someone from the past becomes part of the institute. Did i mention that this someone kicked their butts last time. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-men and X-men and evolution.**

Chapter 1: Sorry

"Oh shit!" she said as she fell into the mud. She was the last one left  
alive of the group of scientist that created that girl. Some referred to her as a monster but she would never do that. This was her little girl, she let her little girl be subject to all the things they put her through and did nothing.

For years they kept her under lock and key training and nurturing to create  
the perfect killing machine. Well they succeeded but the only problem is  
that machine was killing all of its creators and now with the rest dead, it wanted revenge on the origin of the problem.

Then she saw it. The road was right ahead. With luck maybe a car would be  
driving by as she got to it. She would need to learn to stop depending on  
luck. That's when it happened; she tripped on a root and tumbled downhill a  
bit. When she finally stopped, she could tell that she had broken one of  
her legs, and her collarbone was pretty messed up as well. Now she could  
hear the sniffing.

She turned over to maybe plea with her daughter but when she saw her face,  
she could say nothing. It was full of emotion. She looked as if this was the last thing in the world she wanted to do but nothing could stop her from going through with it. She unsheathed her claws and images of the being standing before her started to flash in her head. Images from when they first created her until the first time she killed one of her creators to now.

* * *

7 years ago

"Come on you can do it," she said as she once again shocked her with a  
shock collar. "Its not that hard. All of your predecessors could do it."

She had been at it for hours and was still having trouble. They were  
training her with gymnastics to increase her agility but she kept failing at  
some of the stunts. X23 finally made it through one time completely.

"Good now do it 9 more times and we'll be done with this for the day."

* * *

5 years ago

"Congratulations team, she is doing much better than we could have hoped  
for." Zander Rice looked over the screens with a gleam in his eyes. In fact she was better than better. She was perfect. She made no mistakes and if she did, she easily corrected within a second and was back ready to pounce.

They watched as she easily dispatched of her sparring partners.

"And when will she be ready for the Weapon X program?" a scientist asked.

"Soon, very soon," I said, watching as she knocked out the last of her  
partners. She was the best, with her as a weapon they would be able to do  
things other government agencies could only dream of.

* * *

1 year ago

"What the hell went wrong? Your were supposed to be watching it to make sure  
it didn't develop emotions and do anything in your power to prevent. We're  
all gonna die and its gonna be all your fault." Zander had her by the throat, his grip was getting stronger

"I'm sorry," I said watching the monitors as she tore through everything in  
sight.

"Are they're any fail-safes? Is there any way we can stop her?"

"Only if we can erase her memories, then maybe you could control her but I'm  
done with this. That is a human being down there. You've turned her into a  
monster. We've all did our part in turning her into a monster. Now she's  
going to make us pay. I don't know about you but I'm going to get as far  
away as I possibly can." With that I kicked him in the groin and took off.

I never had seen Zander or the others again.

That's when it finally dawned on her. What she did to… her daughter was monstrous. They hadn't created a monster, they created a human  
being and turned it into a tool. A tool that they could do whatever they  
wanted. That's why she left Hydra. But still she knew she deserved every bit of what  
she was going to get.

As X23 advanced towards her she didn't want to run anymore. She wanted to  
pay for the horrible things she did but she wanted X23 to know that she now  
understood what she did was wrong.

"Laura I'm so sorry for all the…" she started. X23 stopped for a second as  
emotion ran through her but quickly registered herself. Before the  
scientist could say another word X23 made her pay for all that was done to  
her.

As X23 began to walk off she paused for a second and turned her head  
slightly to the side, "So am I, mother." She whispered. She then turned around and jumped into the trees pondering what she would now do since her mission had been completed. She completely destroyed all the hydra bases. She made  
every body that had something to do with what she had become pay for what  
they had done. Nobody was left that cared about her, except him… 'He's the  
reason I exist' she thought to herself.

_

* * *

__Wolverine, will you please report to my study?_

As Wolverine cut the last disk in half he heard the professors summon. _Yea Chuck, I'll be right there._ "End session." He shouted and the Danger room  
went back to the normal dull look it had.

As he exited the danger room he caught a scent. It was a scent he knew all  
to well. Then he growled. "Fury!"

His pace quickened as he headed to the study. The door was open when he got  
there. "Fury, what are you doing here?" he asked making his way to Fury and unsheathing his claws.

"Ah Logan, always the welcoming type." Fury replied walking over to Xavier's desk and propping himself up on it.

"Cool it Fury, you never show up here unless you want something so go ahead,  
what is it?" Logan shot back, he decided to take a less offensive stance about all this and sit down on the couch that was in the room.

"I don't want anything Logan. At least I don't want anything for myself. The girl has been through too much. I'm beginning to think that maybe Xavier's would be a good place for her seeing as how your pretty much the closest thing she has  
to family."

"Her, you mean X23?" Fury nodded. "She's doesn't want to be here, hell, I  
don't even know if she wants to do anything besides get rid of Hydra."

"That's the thing Logan," Fury said as he walked to the window and looked  
out at the helicopters they had arrived in. He pulled out a newspaper and  
handed it to Logan. It was the obituaries. "A week ago a scientist by the  
name of Sarah Kinney was killed. She suffered a broken collarbone  
and leg from a fall and then some unknown creature mauled her. They  
think it may have been a bear but me and you both know better."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Logan, you know what I'm saying. I know that X23 didn't die that  
day when you said she did. I don't blame you though; you were just trying  
to protect her. Anyways Dr. Kinney was the last surviving scientist from the new Weapon X project."

Logan growled and thought, 'How I wish I would have gotten to tear her to  
pieces.'

The professor wheeled back into the study once again, "Logan what Mr. Fury  
is trying to say is that there is no more Hydra. X23 has destroyed all the  
bases and killed every scientist that anything to do with her being."

Logan sat down to take all this new information in, "What exactly are you  
asking of me?"

"Logan, Mr. Fury and I think that you should go for her, be a father to her,  
you are the closest thing she has to one."

"And Logan I assure you, if and when you return with her, S.H.I.E.L.D. will  
be no threat to the girl." At first Logan scoffed but then Fury opened a  
briefcase and handed Logan a birth certificate. "When you return with her,  
there's some information in here that you might find interesting. It not only turns out that your DNA was used when they created her but, it seems as though Dr. Kinney served as the surrogate mother. The girls name from what I gather from some things found in Dr. Kinney's apartment is Laura. I've got a birth certificate and social security card with her name on it. Good luck Logan, I have a feeling you may need it."

With that Fury turned leaving Logan looking through the briefcase and the professor watching out the window as students watched Fury get into the helicopter and take off.

"Logan you may not want to hear this, but I believe Nick Fury was sincere  
with the reasons for his visit. I don't believe that we'll be hearing  
anything about using the girl for government missions at least."

"I felt that too Charles, for once Fury wasn't looking out for himself."  
Logan shut the briefcase, put on his leather jacket and headed for the  
door.

"Where are you going Logan?" The professor asked as he wheeled behind Logan.

Logan stopped and peered over his shoulder, "You and I both know that you  
don't even have to ask that question. I'm going to get Laura."

The professor wheeled back in to the study to the window he was just at. He  
then saw Logan's motorcycle heading off through the gates. The professor  
then smiled and said to himself thinking he was alone, "Things are about to  
get very interesting around here!"

* * *

This is my first Fanfic. I have 4 more chapters to this story, I'll post them later on today. I just want to know what you guys think. And I'd also like to get some advice for things that I should do to improve. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:I Didn't Want To

"Professor, why do you say that?" Kurt asked. The professor had been so  
into watching Logan with happiness he had never felt before, that he  
failed to sense Kurt enter the study. He turned from the window and wheeled over to his desk as Kurt sat down by it.

"Kurt, remember a couple months ago when Logan's clone came into the mansion and incapacitated every student and staff member?" Kurt nodded his head not knowing exactly where the professor was going with this. "Well, Nick Fury was just here and explained to Logan and myself that she is out there now  
and she has no mission so she will be out there all alone. Logan wants to  
like a father to this girl since he is the closest she has to family. He is  
out there now, on his way to look for her near the scene of her latest   
murder."

"Wait professor, you mean your going to let a murderer attend this school?"  
Kurt asked with a worried expression on his face. He had matured a little  
bit since he first started attending the institute. And since the defeat of   
Apocalypse he had grown to look over the younger members of the institute  
and he was starting to worry with this new development.

"Well yes Kurt, I do intend to let her come here. I think with Logan  
guiding her along, maybe she can come around and actually enjoy staying  
here. Who knows she may become a valuable member of the team."

"Maybe your right professor, I'm just trying to look out for the New  
Mutants."

"I understand that Kurt, but I wouldn't put them in any immediate danger,  
besides I was thinking of putting her with the X-men." Kurt looked up  
surprised that the professor would allow someone that once acted as an enemy  
to them, become one of them so easily. "I sense what your thinking Kurt,  
but, as you know she is very well trained and I believe her skills would be  
wasted with the New Mutants."

This was it. This was where the newspapers said that the forest rangers had  
found the body of Dr. Kinney. _Sniff Sniff_ She was still here. It  
would take a little while to find her but he knew she wasn't too far away.  
He started inspecting the site and found that there wasn't too much blood  
spilt. That was strange because all the other murders were more like   
massacres. He decided to start looking around to see if he could find her.

He had been at it for about 30 minutes when he decided to return back to the  
site of the murder and camp out for the night. He set up his tent and  
started a fire. He started to roast a rabbit he caught while looking for  
X23. The out of nowhere he heard her voice, "She was the first person that  
cared about me. She looked out for me when no one else would. I thought  
she would have gotten me out of there somehow but she didn't. I don't  
really think she could have." Logan could feel the girls pain but at the  
same time, he understood why she went through with killing the doctor. He   
kept his back to her so that she wouldn't spook and run off.

"I knew you would come for me," she continued. "What, did some other  
organization send you here to recover me for them. Give me one reason why I  
shouldn't kill you right now."

"Kid, I…"

"Don't call me kid!" She shouted back unsheathing her claws.

"Listen, I know you've been through a lot lately. I understand what your  
going through…" she tried to interrupt but Logan continued on. "I do,  
whether you want to believe it or not. I'm not here because Fury or any of  
those other assholes sent me here for you. I'm here to take you home."

"Home? I have no home. I have no family. Nothing, I have nothing."

"Kid… X23, let me tell you something. When that craft exploded last time I  
saw you, for the first time in my life, I actually felt heartbroken. Then  
I sensed that you were near. You're the first person I've ever had that  
kind of connection with. We may not be real family but we're pretty damn  
close," Logan got up and turned around. There she was, still as beautiful  
to him as he remembered. He walked up to her and put his hands on both her  
shoulders. "I want to be like a father to you and be there for you. I want  
you to be able to come to me. You have nothing left out here. You've  
completed your little self-appointed mission. Come back to Xaviers'  
Institute with me. Lets me and you be family."

"I don't know, last time I was there I hurt all of the students there. I  
don't know if that would be a great idea."

Logan pulled her into a hug, "Kid, I wouldn't let that happen besides they   
wouldn't do anything to piss me off, trust me on that." He still wasn't  
convincing her. They stood there for a second without realizing how long  
they had actually been like that. Logan backed away and said, "Look, how  
bout you stay here with me tonight and think about it. If not, we'll just  
spend some time together. A lot of time."

"Alright I'll think about it." She said. Then she joined him by the fire and  
ate with him.

"Oh and kid…" she growled at him. He knew she hated being called that and he had almost forgot to tell her that she had a name. "Your name is Laura, Laura Kinney."

She didn't say a word, she just hugged him a little tighter. A little further on into the night she finally fell asleep but Logan stayed up a little longer just watching her. He didn't know how it would turn out but he liked a challenge.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Kurt asked as he walked into the den area and sat with  
Bobby, Alex, and Jamie.

"Not much, just trying to find something good on TV. What have you been up  
to, fuzzy?" Bobby asked, getting a laugh out of Alex. Alex was still kind of new around here and the idea of calling Kurt fuzzy was still pretty funny to him.

"Nothing just talking to the professor about some things."

"Oh, about what?" Asked Jamie, always the nosy one.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you. But, I'm sure we'll know by  
tomorrow evening whether it happens or not." He didn't like being the bearer of bad news and he certainly didn't want to be the one to tell everyone that X23 was going to be living with them.

"Come on bra, just tell us, we won't tell anyone." Alex put in. He knew Kurt broke easy when it came to secrets. In fact he figured that out about a week after moving int

"Ok, Logan went out to find X23 and bring her back here. She's going to   
start attending the institute." Kurt broke.

"What the hell, Is that what the helicopters were here for earlier? Has the  
professor lost his mind, that girl took out every person here last time she  
was here." Bobby complained, knowing full well that the girl was no one to  
mess around with.

"Haha sound's like my kind of girl." Alex said.

Kurt butted in annoyed now, "Shut up Alex!" The three boys looked at Kurt  
surprised that he was getting upset over their banter. "I'm going to go  
upstairs and go to bed. I promised Scott to train with him in the danger  
room tomorrow morning."

"What's with him?" Bobby asked.

"Who knows, maybe he wants first dibs on the new girl." Alex replied.

They both looked at each other and simultaneously said "Nah" while Jamie was sitting not too far away thinking 'And the say I'm immature.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:It Won't Be So Bad

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this. What are they going to think of  
me, Will they hate me? Will they forgive me for what I did to them? I  
don't know if I can do this.' Those were her thoughts walking up to the  
mansion with Logan. For some reason in the night she had decided that she  
would go back to the institute with Logan.

_Don't worry child. My students will learn to accept you in time. It may be  
hard at first, but give it time, you will find friendship here._

_Who are you? _

The front door to the institute opened. "I am professor Charles Xavier."  
She remembered him from that night. If this man was willing to forgive her  
for what she did then maybe there was a chance that the rest of the children  
here would accept her.

"Oh my god!" came a reply from a goth dressed girl heading for standing near the stairs.

"What is she doing here?" came from another girl to the side of the goth. In fact the room was filled with students. Some welcoming party she thought to herself.

The professor turned around, "Now now children, this girl will not be  
treated this way under any circumstances." _She was very troubled last time  
she was here. She's fighting within herself enough with thinking that you  
won't accept her. Give her a chance, you will find that she is just like  
all of you, only with a little of Wolverine in her. _He communicated to his students. Then looking to Kurt. "Now Kurt, will you do  
me this favor and take X23 to her room, and show her around."

"Sure thing professor." He got up but Alex was quicker. He pushed Kurt to  
the side and rushed over to the girl and took her hand. Bringing it up to his mouth he paused a second before kissing it.

"How 'bout you let me show you around, besides I'm more exciting than 'ole  
fuzzy over there anyways." This caught a growl from Logan but X23 thought of something to surprise him. She extended her claws a little where they were barely against his skin and brought her eyes level with his and winked at him. At that she walked past Alex to Kurt, then looked over her shoulder.

"I'll take my chances with fuzzy here." Logan didn't know what to think.  
She wasn't here 5 minutes and already the students were crushing on her.  
This fatherhood thing may be more than he was cut out for. At least she could defend herself.

Bamf! And now Kurt was at it too.

"Wow, that teleporting thing is like nothing I have ever done before." She was so excited the first time he did it, that she made him do it room to room.

"Indeed, it is very cool, and it's the better part of my mutation." He said looking down.

"What do you mean?" She asked, last time she was here, she really didn't pay attention too much to the students powers.

With that, Kurt turned off his image inducer to show his true self. He didn't dare look her in the eye but she did something he wasn't expecting. She rested her hand on his shoulder, "You know its not really that bad. People are idiots."

"So this is your room." Kurt said not really ready to see where this was going to end up. 

She looked at him kind of sad that he cut her off. But she had plenty of time to get to know him. "Thanks Kurt, I really appreciate everything."

"You know… X…"

"Call me Laura Kurt, that's my real name."

"Ok then, Laura, when the professor first told me you were going to be coming  
here. I was kind of scared at first. But after getting this chance to  
spend time with you, I'm glad you decided to come here." This brought a  
smile to X23's face and she started to give Kurt a hug.

_Snikt tawt, growl_ Logan ruined her moment, her first moment with a boy and her new found dad ruined it. Great. "Hey kid…" she started to interject but he  
continued on. "I know, I know, don't call you kid, It's going take some time for me to get used to the fact that you have a name other than X23. Anyways, the professor would like to get the chance to meet with you and then he wants Hank to run some test, and make sure your running smoothly." He turned around and started walking off. "Oh and Fuzzy, your coming with me. We're going to do a little danger room session, just the two of us." Kurt looked up disappointed because for the first time since Amanda a girl was being forward with him, even though he was probably one of the first boys that Laura had met. Now he just had to deal with Logan's antics.

This mansion was as big as she remembered. She was definitely glad to be here under better circumstances this time. Now only if she could find her way around this place. As she was turning a corner she ran into a girl on accident. "I'm sorry."

"Oh its oka…, oh its you." It was one of the girls from earlier. "Look I'm sorry for being rude earlier. It was just weird seeing you after all this time. Anyways I hope you can forgive me." This took Laura by complete surprise. This girl had no reason to be sorry for the way she treated her but she was apologizing anyways.

"Yea, yea its no problem, I'm the one show is sorry for what I did last time. I had it all wrong. I thought Logan was a part of it all but it turned out he was used just like me." The girl started walking with her down the hall. She was now interested in what she had to say.

"Yea, you and Mr. Logan have a lot in common when it comes to that type of thing." The girl linked her arm through Laura's. "Oh I almost forgot, the professor sent me to come get you. My name is Kitty, we're going to be meeting the rest of the team at the Danger Room." She didn't know what to think of this girl, but it seemed like she had made a friend in her and that was good in itself.

"Thanks Kitty."

"Oh, its no problem. " Kitty said and then with a twinkle in her eye, she looked back to Laura. "So what do you think of Kurt?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Powers Revealed

As the doors opened up she spotted the professor and another being that was blue. She wondered if it was any relation to Kurt. "Ah welcome Laura, this is the Danger Room control room. We can control the simulations that go on below from here. I thought it would be good to show you what some of your peers can do. Then from there we will let you run through it and slowly increase the difficulty so that we can see where you are with your skills." He gestured for her to come and join by the computers overlooking the vast complex. "This is our resident doctor, Mr. Henry McCoy. Hank, if you will begin the session. I will introduce you to the students and they will show you a little of what they can do.

As Laura looked on, into the room she noticed the scenery changing from the dull metal into a field. Kurt had explained all that they did in here but to see it was breathtaking. Surrounding the field on all sides were trees. Immediately she started thinking of all the different strategies this terrain would allow.

"First, this is Ororo Monroe, otherwise known as Storm," at that an ebony woman walked ahead of the crowd of students. She levitated into the air and clouds appeared above everyone. "She is one of the eight adults here, her powers allow her to control all aspects of the weather, tornadoes, thunderstorms, and you get the picture." Storm lowered herself back onto the ground and nodded at Laura causing her to smile.

Next a young man walked out. He was very toned in his uniform and the visor that he wore made him look mysterious. Targets rose on the field and the man raised his hand to the visor and a red beam came out and destroyed everyone. "Scott Summers, Cyclops, is another instructor here, he is also the leader of the X-men. As a child Scott was in a horrible accident causing damage to his brain. He will never be able to fully control his powers, causing him to wear that visor. As you can see, he has a unique ability to emit powerful optic blast from his eyes that have the power to destroy some of the strongest materials."

"Unlike his brother, Havok, better known as Alex, emits a plasma blast from his hands. Havok and Cyclops are immune to each others powers and others like them though." At this Havok and Cyclops began shooting the beams at one another to no avail then Havok aimed at one of the targets obliterating it much in the same way Cyclops had moments before. "Young Alex is part of the new mutants though he trains with his brother very often."

A redheaded girl flew into the air and looked down at the broken targets. As she was doing this, they started floating in the air and moved into the corner of the room out of the way once again. "That is Jean Grey, like me she has the powers of telepathy, but on top of the that she also has what we call telekinesis, the ability to move objects just by thinking about it. She has come along way with her powers and is very talented. She is another of the instructors here along with Scott, Logan, Hank, Ororo, Piotr, Remy and myself."

"Here is Remy Lebeau and Piotr Rasputin now, they were once Acolytes working for a very powerful mutant named Magneto but now they attend the institute as instructors while still learning some things here and there. Remy also known as Gambit has the ability to kinetically charge inorganic objects. While Piotr, Colossus, can turn his skin into a metal form and in this form he possesses superhuman strength and endurance." While he was explaining this, the one they called Gambit, picked up what looked like a bowling ball and it started glowing red. He handed it to Colossus and he threw it a good 50 feet easily. Upon hitting the ground it exploded but it was only enough to look like fire works. "Fortunately Gambit can control how much kinetic energy he puts into these objects."

After that, the professor went on introducing her to the rest of the students. There were a lot of students and she was hoping they would all welcome her as much as Kitty and Kurt had. She was greatly interested in the powers of Bobby, Amara, Ray and Jamie. Rogue and Danielle scared her; the thought of someone just touching you and absorbing your life force was nothing to be excited about. And Danielle could make your worst nightmares come true to certain degree. She had a feeling the she would get along great with Rahne because of the animal within them. Sam and Paige Guthrie, she didn't know what to think of. She was jealous though to a certain extent because even if they had no friends they had siblings there to be with. Angel was a site to take in. She hadn't seen him last time she was here so when he spread his wings, it took her by surprise but he was older, and she wondered why he wasn't an instructor.

"So, Mr. McCoy, what can you do?" Laura asked, as she looked up to the Blue man in front of her taking in his whole appearance this time. He was a beastly figure but something about him showed that he was no harm.

"Like you, child, I am very agile, I have razor sharp claws, though not as long as yours," he smirked, "and unlike you I have a strength greater than most human beings." He showed as he easily lifted a desk in the side of the room. "But that's enough about me, I believe the other students would like to see you in action once again and see what you can really do. Kurt if you would be so kind." The next thing she knew Kurt was near her. He grabbed onto her, winked and teleported them into the room below.

"Alright, Laura, we'll start out at a relatively low level and increase it slowly depending on how well your doing. The main objective of this is to make it to the next objective and destroying the threats." Mr. McCoy said over the loud speakers. She nodded her head and unsheathed the claws in her fist.

She started running as a couple lasers rose from the ground, she easily dispatched of them. _Objective completed. _ Next the scenery changed a bit to glass walls and there were three robots in the room with her. She could hear some of the students saying things about sentinels but she figured she would ask Kurt about it later. She ran towards the first to robots and jumped into the air, while in the air she unsheathed her foot claws and turned herself sideways and sliced the heads off of both sentinels. She rolled onto the ground and easily found her footing. She ran up behind the next sentinel, did a back flip bringing her feet up quickly and sliced both arms from the robot. She then stuck four claws into its back. _Objective completed. _The room turned back into a field but nothing surfaced, she looked around confused. Logan ran at her from behind but she was quicker. She sidestepped and sweep kicked him causing him to fall to the ground. She backed away ready to do battle with the Wolverine.

Wolverine brought himself back to his feet. "Alright kid, now claws, this is strictly hand to hand combat." She retracted her claws and leapt at Wolverine, but he saw it coming he grabbed her in mid air and threw to the side. "Come on, you've got to be quicker than that." She got back and ran at him again but this time before he could grab her, she ducked underneath his arms jumped in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick that Logan would be feeling later on, healing factor or not. They then threw punch and kick combos at each other for 5 minutes until Wolverine pinned her to the ground. "Looks like there's a little more I can teach you." But much to his surprise she raised her legs underneath his arms and threw him off her. At that she jumped on top of him and unsheathed a single claw saying that she was the victor.

"Alright, that'll be enough" Hank said over the loudspeaker. He then turned it off as the other students ran to join Logan and Laura. They congratulated Laura on defeating Logan and it looked like things would end up getting a little better around here. "The girl is amazing Charles. I want to bring her into the med-lab and run some test but judging from what I have seen in here today, she will be no problem to add to the team of X-men."

"Interesting," Hank said upon surveying the x-rays he was taking of Laura's skeletal structure.

Jamie had started helping Mr. McCoy out lately. It all started as his punishment in a prank war with bobby but he found that he liked learning some of the things Mr. McCoy had taught him down here. "What is it Mr. McCoy?" As he was saying this Laura walked in and sat down on one of the beds in the med lab.

"Well unlike Logan, Your skeletal structure isn't coated in adamantium. But your claws are. I wonder why they would just coat your claws in it." Hank said as he looked over the young lady.

"Oh I can explain that, my mother told me about it the day she helped me escape." This brought a look of surprise to Hank's face. The professor never said anything about the girl's mother helping her escape. "You see after they coated my claws with the adamantium, my mother couldn't bear it. She didn't want them to do to me what they did to Logan. So before they had a chance to do the rest of the Weapon X modifications, she helped me escape."

"I don't mean to intrude, Laura, but if your mother helped you escape, why'd you kill her? I mean it just doesn't make any sense to me." Jamie asked, he didn't mean to upset Laura, he was just curious as to how someone could do that.

The girls face dropped just thinking about it. She didn't want to kill her mother; it was the animal instinct in her that told her to do it. "You see before I killed the lead scientist of my project, Zander Rice, He placed a trigger scent on my mother. He knew she was the one that was responsible for my escape so he wasn't going to go without a fight. I tracked down her scent and hunted her down. The scent was like any scent they would train an animal to react to, when I smelled the scent I was to track it down and neutralize it. I'm sorry for what I did to her but in the same sense it was truly the end of the Weapon X projects. No more people will have to suffer what I did. Everyone who knew of the things going on on the inside are dead. All the software that contained all the secrets is destroyed. They simply won't be able to use the same data to create another monster like myself."

Hank shook his head and at that moment the professor came in. "Child, Laura, you are no monster, you are a human being, they may have tortured you but you will find your retribution here. The children are beginning to come to terms with what you did before. They don't blame you anymore for that. I sensed their excitement when you showed Logan up this afternoon. You may have hurt his pride but you gave us all a look at what you are truly capable of." The professor wheeled in front of her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I would like for you to join me in my study after you get cleaned up. I wish to speak with you about some things." With that Laura and Jamie left the medbay and went to their rooms to get cleaned up from the afternoon activities.

To Laura this was turning out to be one of the greatest decisions she could have ever made.


End file.
